Worried For You
by 17thstreet
Summary: One Shot . After yet another huge battle and a wounded Luffy , it was his fault the ship crashed the next morning and there after him , was a very angry navigator . Can be nakamaship or romance . Luffy x Nami


They were finally setting sail to the next island again , all tired and restless after the huge battle . As usual , Luffy was sitting on Merry's head watching the sunset . Luffy felt horrible , he put his hand over the big wound on his stomach and made a face .

" Argh , i feel like throwing up again . " He muttered .

He remembered how that enemy of his stabbed him in the stomach with a katana that came out from the other side of is body . Chopper told him that his stomach was severely damaged and that he had informed the Sanji that only soup would be served to him .

" No meat .. " he sighed an pulled a long face . " I'd swear the next island would be meat island with lots and lots of meat and .. " He murmured to himself .

Then again , he realised he don't want even meat anymore as he smelled the smell of food coming from the kitchen. He was suppose to jump in excitement and bother Sanji to quickly finish cooking , but he just feel like throwing up now . He felt something irritating in his throat at starting coughing violently , only to taste blood in his mouth .

' Great , now I'm coughing up blood , maybe I should ask Chopp- .. ' His thought was interrupted by Sanji's voice .

" Luffy , come and drink your shitty soup ! " Sanji said , leaning on the wall beside the door , litting yet another ciggarette .

" Okay ! " he gave his usual wide smile before making his way to the kitchen .

' This is bad , I think I'll grab the soup and drink it outside , I can't stand the smell of the food . ' He thought as he held his breath and rushed in . His eyes darted from corner to corner for his soup . He could feel the surprised stares from his nakamas . The moment he got his stretchy hands on the soup , he ran out of the like the wind . He drank his soup slowly , sip by sip , so that it wouldn't come back up .

" Yosh ! My turn to be on night duty today ! " He said after he finished his soup and made his way to the crow's nest .

Everyone went to sleep early that night , after the long tiring day . The moon was at it's peak and Luffy was getting sleepy himself .

" So sleepy , so sleepy .. " He muttered as he began to nod off to sleep .

-- The next day --

The sun is up and shining , just another ordinary morning when ..

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! " A high-pitched scream filled the air .

" W-what's wrong , Nami ? " Usopp yawned as he walked up to the deck still half-asleep .

The others appeared behind him , all awoken by the scream . They gasped in terror at the sight in front of them . The ship has crashed into at gigantic piece of rock and they were way off course .

" The ship must have went off course and crashed in the middle of the night when we were asleep . " Sanji said , lighting his cigarette .

" Wait a minute , I thought we always put the anchor down at night since it was too dangerous to navigate at night ? " Usopp questioned .

" The one on night watch was suppose to put the anchor down .. "

" Someone's missing . "

" Who's on watch last night ? "

" Where's Luffy ? "

" Sleeping ? "

" LUFFY ! " They all said together when they suddenly remembered that Luffy was suppose to put down the anchor , was on night duty and was suppose to inform everyone if there was any strong wind or storm .

" That Luffy .. WHERE THE HELL IS HE ?? " Nami shouted with her usual scary face and jagged teeth whenever she got angry .

----

Meanwhile , Luffy was woken up by the commotion below him .

" Hmm , did someone called my name ? " He said to himself .

He rubbed his eyes and yawned . Then he realised that his shirt was soaked and there was a funny smell in the air . He looked around him to find the source of the smell when he realised he was lying in a pool of blood and his wound was bleeding .

"AHHHHHHHH ! " He jumped up on his feet , shocked by the scene , only falling back to the ground as he felt pain shot through his stomach .

----

Back on the deck .

" Err .. okay .. that was pretty .. comical .. " Usopp commented after they all heard a shout and witnessed a figure that appeared and disappeared in a second .

" What the hell is he DOING ?? " Nami said through her teeth .

Then a head appeared just over the railing of the crow's nest .

" Did you call me ? " Luffy said from above .

" YES !! WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM US ABOUT THE WIND ?? " Nami exclaimed

" Huh ? What wind ? "

Nami pointed to the rock that would give enough explanation .

" Oooh ! " Luffy's eyes left his socket for a few seconds , " How did the ship crash into that rock ? "

" AS I SAID , THE WIND !! What were you doing last night ?? "

" Sleeping . " Luffy replied casually .

" You WHAT !?!? " Nami exclaimed in disbelieve . " Ohh - kayy .. " Nami said trying to calm herself down . " Then , why didn't you put down the anchor ? "

" Ah , that ! I forgot . " Luffy replied , and gave his usual innocent wide smile .

There was practically steam coming out of Nami right now , as if she activated Gear Second .

"Luuufffyy .. COME RIGHT DOWN HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP ! "

" I can't . " Luffy said , still smiling .

" Ohh .. I get it , I get it ! You want me to go up there so I can beat you up , right ? "

" Ehh ? NO ! Nononono .. that's not what I mean I-I .. " Luffy exclaimed in terror but Nami was already on her way up .

Luffy waited helplessly as the footsteps of the angry woman got louder . Oh wait , his vision was beginning to blur and he was getting dizzy , it was only normal after losing so much blood . He shook his head to get rid of the feeling and tried to blink his eyes to clear his vision , but to no avail . Soon , Nami's head appeared on the crow's nest followed by her body and she was still steaming with anger . Nami lifted her hand and it balled into a fist as she was ready to attack her captain's head . Luffy shut his eyes and prepared for the impact , not like it would have hurt his rubber head . She always hit him on the head like that and not like he normally cared , but not when he was feeling all dizzy and unwell .Then he felt himself fading away into darkness , he wasn't sure if he felt the impact already or not , the surrounding sounds were beginning to fade too and soon he fell into total darkness .

Nami frozed with her fist still in the air .

" What the .. "

She surveyed her surroundings again to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her . A pool of blood with Luffy on it , no mistake . She gasped .

" H-hey , Luffy .. Are you okay ? " She asked worriedly .

No response .

" Luffy ! "

She called again as he kneeled down beside him and shook his shoulders .

" Luffy , you are scaring me ! Wake up ! What is all this blood around you ?!? "

But soon , Nami realise all the shaking was not doing any good , in fact , it only made the pool of blood grow bigger .

" CHOPPERRR !!!! COME UP HERE NOW !! " Nami shouted frantically as she hovered over the boy unsure of what to do .

" You better be okay , baka ! " She whispered into his ear before moving back to make way for Chopper .

-----------------------------------

Luffy lifted his heavy eyelids slowly to adjust to the light . His hands went up to the sides of his head in reaction to his throbbing head .

" Oh Luffy , You are awake ! What a relief .. " The little doctor said .

" Eh , what happened ? "

" You fainted in the crow's nest because your wound opened and you lost too much blood . I told you not to run around with your wound already .. and you should have told me about your bleeding wound .. we were all so worried and .. "

Luffy took his hat and stood up , ignoring Chopper's frantic speech . Suddenly , the door slammed open and there stood the scary navigator that Luffy knew he should avoid if he wanted to live .

" H-hi Nami .. "

" LUFFY YOU !! " Nami pointed a finger at Luffy accusingly .

Luffy jumped and backed away to a corner . He shut his eyes and talked like a bullet train .

" I'm sorry I didn't put down the anchor and that I fell asleep and that I didn't inform you about the wind and that the ship crashed and that I fainted before you could beat me up . "

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Nami's reaction . She was still in the same position , except her jaws hung .

" D-did you just .. apologise for fainting before I could beat you up ? "

Luffy nodded .

Nami face palmed .

" Luffy .. you ..are .. such .. an .. IDIOT !! " Nami glared at him .

Luffy tilted his head to the side , obviously confused .

Nami walked towards him and grabbed his shoulders and shook him .

" DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ?? I THOUGH YOU WERE GONNA DIE , YOU BAKA ! "

Chopper ran out of the room in fear . Luffy just stared .

" WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WITHOUT YOU ?? no .. WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT YOU ? CAN'T YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF PROPERLY ..? " Nami shouted as she felt tear streaming down her cheeks .

" I'm sorry , Nami .. There won't be a next time , I promise .. "

Luffy pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as she cried into his chest .

" I was so worried .. " Nami said in between sobs , her voice muffled .

" I know , Nami .. I know .. " Luffy whispered into her ear .

- End -


End file.
